1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile station and a method for providing an ultra power-saving mode in a mobile station.
The present invention has been produced from the work supported by the IT R&D program of MIC (Ministry of Information and Communication)/IITA (Institute for Information Technology Advancement) [2005-S-017-02, Integrated Development of Ultra Low Power RF/HW/SW SoC] in Korea.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Handheld mobile stations were developed to provide a call service out of doors or while moving, it has two operation modes (a call mode and a standby mode) when it is powered on.
As mobile communication technology develops, mobile stations provide various supplementary services in addition to a telephone call service. Sometimes, a user wants to engage such supplementary services, including in places where it is difficult to use a telephone call service such as in a conference room or a theater.
In such instances, the concentrated mobile terminal, a user can power off or change an operation mode to a mute mode or a vibration mode. If powered off, a user cannot use the supplementary services, and, even though a mute mode or a vibration mode may be set, the mobile station's power consumption is still high. This is because an operation necessary for a telephone call service could be internally performed even though a user uses only the supplementary services and not the telephone call service.